This project is concerned with the devolopment of a pulsed FT nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer. The outstanding characteristics of the instrument being developed are the capability of being usable for a wide range of nuclei that are observable over a range of frequencies from 5 MHz to 105 MHz and the ability to perform a variety of NMR experiments under control of the software in the minicomputer which controls the operation of the spectrometer. The system was designed using wideband circuitry wherever possible so that different nuclei can be observed with a minimum change in hardware being required. The system is presently being used as a routine laboratory spectrometer for the observation of C13 and H1 nuclei. Additional probes are now under construction to observe other nuclei which will utilize the wideband capabilities of the system. The spectrometer utilizes a commercial superconducting magnet and a commercial minicomputer with the remainder of the system being designed and constructed by BEIB. Other features incorporated in the system are: pseudo-random noise modulated porton decoupling, computer controlled gating of the decoupling, CW observation.